


(Not So) Fake Date

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil is a good agent, Phil loves rules, Pre-Avengers (2012), sassy Phil Coulson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil sta cominciando a pensare che non ci sia nessun sospetto da tenere d'occhio e che quello che gli ha proposto Barton in realtà sia un appuntamento.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Sospirò pesantemente e poggiò le posate prima di accasciarsi in modo scomposto e poco educato sul tavolo.<br/>“Ci sei arrivato.” disse solo.<br/>“Avevo i miei sospetti prima ancora di accettare.” ammise Phil prendendo un altro sorso di vino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Fake Date

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**(Not So) Fake Date** _

_Prompt: Clint/Phil - Phil sta cominciando a pensare che non ci sia nessun sospetto da tenere d'occhio e che quello che gli ha proposto Barton in realtà sia un appuntamento  
_

Phil fissava la coppia che si supponeva stessero spiando continuando a masticare il delizioso filetto che Barton aveva ordinato per lui. Li fissava e continuava a pensare che non stessero per nulla fingendo di condividere una cena in pace dopo una settimana di duro lavoro come invece stavano facendo lui e Barton. Li fissava e continuava a pensare che non stessero per nulla fingendo di essere una coppia felicemente innamorata come invece stavano facendo lui e Barton. Li fissava e continuava a pensare che non fingessero di non accorgersi dei suoi sguardi perché troppo occupati nella loro conversazione, come si supponeva lui e Barton stessero facendo. Motivo per cui smise di fissarli e passò a fissare con espressione parecchio scocciata Barton, che invece sorrideva e continuava il suo monologo su una immaginaria vita insieme mentre si godeva la cena.

Mise fine con la messa in scena quando Phil smise di mangiare si limitò a sorseggiare piano il vino rosso che aveva nel bicchiere ancora fissandolo. Sospirò pesantemente e poggiò le posate prima di accasciarsi in modo scomposto e poco educato sul tavolo.

“Ci sei arrivato.” disse solo.

“Avevo i miei sospetti prima ancora di accettare.” ammise Phil prendendo un altro sorso di vino. Era delizioso e poteva permettersi di bere quanto desiderava; non era in servizio dopotutto.

Clint lo fissò leggermente speranzoso. “Quindi... hai accettato di venire ad un appuntamento con me sapendo che molto probabilmente non sarebbe stato un finto appuntamento?”

Phil rimase impassibile. “La lista di attesa per questo ristorante è infinita, volevo mangiare qui da un pezzo. Il nostro lavoro non ci permette di fissare una data tra tre mesi in cui prenderci una serata libera per mangiare al ristorante.”

Clint sbuffò e quasi affondò la faccia nel piatto, deluso dalla sua risposta. “Non posso crederci che ho riscattato il favore che Nat mi doveva per questo! Doveva essere tutto perfetto!” esclamò solo afferrando la forchetta e infilzando una patata arrostita alla perfezione e mordendola con tutta la cattiveria con cui si poteva mangiare una innocente patata.

Phil ebbe pietà di Clint e sospirò rumorosamente per attirare la sua attenzione. “Supponiamo che io sia disposto ad ignorare di esser stato trascinato qui con l'inganno.” iniziò riprendendo a mangiare; quando finì di masticare il boccone riprese. “E supponiamo anche che io sia disposto a finire questo appuntamento come se fosse un vero appuntamento.” si interruppe per vedere il sorriso soddisfatto che ora solcava la bocca di Clint, che si era raddrizzato sulla sedia. Barton stava per aprire bocca, ma Phil alzò un dito per interromperlo.  
  
“Regole.” disse semplicemente. Clint sbuffò, ma ad un'occhiataccia di Phil tornò serio e attento. “Non menzionerai questa cosa a nessun collega di lavoro, Romanoff inclusa, neppure sotto tortura. Domani a lavoro questa serata sarà virtualmente inesistente e così sarà anche per il giorno successivo, quello dopo ancora e per l'eternità. La smetterai di cercare di farmi il piedino sotto il tavolo, è fastidioso e sono piuttosto certo che le tue scarpe non siano pulite abbastanza da non macchiare il mio completo. E no, neppure senza scarpe.”

Clint annuì entusiasta; Phil era convinto che se avesse potuto, avrebbe preso appunti o giurato su una bibbia pur di convincerlo a restare. A Barton piaceva fare quel genere di cose idiote.

Phil continuò la sua lunga lista di regole per almeno due minuti prima di zittirsi definitivamente e prendere un ultimo sorso di vino, il pasto ormai giunto al termine.

Clint lo fissò in silenzio, riflettendo su tutto ciò che gli era stato detto, poi sorrise malandrino. “Signore, non ha menzionato il finale di questa serata. Ci sono limitazioni?”

Phil sorrise, “Non chiamarmi signore.” aggiunse solo. Poi fece cenno ad un cameriere e chiese il conto. Clint parve coglierlo come un buon segno; Phil ignorò l'esultanza di Barton e si domandò cosa di preciso trovasse di tanto attraente in quel fenomeno da circo. Era un mistero pure per lui e forse era proprio quello il punto.


End file.
